


this feels like closure

by Anonymous



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 03:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20464202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: An overdue conversation between Alex and Michael.





	this feels like closure

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly an Alex and Michael talk, but I wrote it for the kylex part of the fandom so I thought I should tag it as such!
> 
> I'm still learning how to write so tips and feedbacks are always appreciated! but please be nice :)  
I hope you like it!

“I heard you pulled a crazy man act recently.”

Alex couldn’t help but jump with the interruption. He was just finishing a job for a client and, like always, he zoned out completely; missing the new body leaning against the door frame of the hospital room.

“Yeah, well, it was a stressful situation and I handled it badly.”

Michael scoffed and looked back at him with a sarcastic face:

“Badly? Alex, you almost broke Max’s arm!”

“I know.”

“He was just doing his job.”

“I said I know, Guerin!” he snapped. He knew they were going to have that conversation but he was kind of hoping it would be later, when he would had more than 2 hours of sleep in his system. Taking a deep breath to calm himself he added softly:

“I was worried and he wouldn’t let me in the ICU so I got angry and took it out on him. I already apologized, okay?”

Michael kept staring at him intensely, studying his expression. Finally he hummed an acceptance and nodded while entering the room. He stood by the foot of the bed, he looked at the body on it briefly and turned to Alex again:

“Wanna tell me why Valenti’s accident got your panties in a twist?”

Alex avoided his eyes and focused his gaze on the doctor. He had a massive bruise on his left cheek and a deep cut on his forehead; it looked very painful yet the man was sleeping soundly, with a soft smile on his face.

They were talking in hushed tones to not wake him up, still, the question echoed loudly in the quiet room because of all the implications of it. Alex responded after a while:

“I told you, I was worried and lost it for a minute.”

The cowboy shook his head immediately:

“Nah. It’s something else. What was it about, Manes?”

He stayed silent for a bit, debating how honest he should be in that moment, and then he nodded, looking back at the man standing there

“Did you know Kyle was going to meet me that day?” he asked quietly, clearing his throat before continuing “He was on his way to the cabin when the truck hit him. I was still waiting for him when I got a call from the hospital.”

He saw the angsty attitude leave Michael’s body instantly. The man stared at him with understanding eyes and said:

“You know that what happened was not your fault.”

“Yeah, Guerin, I know.”

He didn’t give a change to Guerin say anything else before he added:

“You didn’t get it. He was going to the cabin to _meet me_.” he emphasized “It was supposed to be our first date.”

The last word lingered between them as the silence stretched. It was loud, long and uncomfortable, so he turned his gaze to the doctor again.

On the corner of his eyes he could see the cowboy taking a few deep breaths while constantly flexing his left hand. Then he asked, with an edgy voice:

“Date?”

Alex really wished he had slept more.

“Yeah” he confirmed “We didn’t really have the time before. Between saving your asses from alien drama and decoding files from Project Shepherd on top of his job and my job...We kept postponing it.”

Alex remembered fondly of their conversation from last week, when they decided the time and place for their date, and continued

“He was going to the cabin after his shift to pick me and Bailey, we were going to play fetch with her in the park and have lunch.” he looked up at Michael “He said we deserved a drama free day because we’ve been through hell and back last year. We earned that date.” he smiled sadly “I’m not here out of guilt, Guerin.”

From the look on his face, he guessed Michael knew what he was going to say before the words left his mouth;

“I love him. I want to be here.”

They stared at each other for a long time, taking in what those words meant for them, for the thing they held on for so long even though they've had many reasons to let it go.

They knew better now.

Michael’s expression hardened, he shook his head with a smirk and responded with a voice barely containing his disgust:

“I didn’t know you two are a thing now.”

The airman didn’t rise to the bait:

“No one does. Only his mom, I think.” he said easily

The cowboy took a step back and Alex could swear he felt the room shaking a little.

“You deserve better than him, Alex.”

Noticing the harshness in his voice, he waited a beat and steadied himself with a deep breath before answering the unasked question:

“I don’t want better. I just need him.”

Another beat. Another step.

Michael nodded once and went for the door, he said goodbye with a pained expression on his face

“See you around, Private”

Alex watched him walk out the door with a mix of relief and grieve.

For most of his life he thought they were meant to be together, even during their lowest periods, and it hurt like hell when he finally saw that their cosmic connection wouldn’t lead anywhere unless they worked on their relationship. But when Michael made his choice to pursue happiness with someone else, he lost all hope for them and, eventually, started to move on too.

A new relationship was the further thing in his mind when Kyle happened. The man had just gotten under his skin and wouldn’t leave. And, thankfully, he didn’t let Alex push him away either.

The airman stayed with those confused feelings for a while, trying to make sense of his emotions, but his thoughts were interrupted when he heard Kyle murmuring his name while waking up.

He stood up, carefully putting his long closed laptop on the bedside table to walk to the bed. A warm smile on the doctor's face was enough to get rid of any other feelings or doubts; in that moment, all he felt was love.

“Hey handsome” he said, touching his cheek lightly “How are you feeling?”

Kyle leaned in the touch, seeking comfort

“Uhmm, I feel fine.” he paused and focused on Alex “You look like shit though.”

He faked offense and disguised how relieved he was by retracting his hand and glaring at the man

“You’re such a shifty boyfriend, Valenti”

“You love me, Manes” the doctor replied simply

“Yeah, I do.” he confirmed, and chuckled when the only response he got was Kyle struggling to reach him, tilting his head up for a kiss. He bend down and closed the distance between them gently.

The doctor broke the kiss a while later and leaned back just enough to whisper the words in his mouth:

“I love you too, you know?”

Alex kept his eyes closed as he slid his fingers into Kyle’s hair, enjoying the warmth and peace that these words brought him

“I know”

**Author's Note:**

> previous work: "we're still a good team"


End file.
